


we’ll play our favorite songs

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, fic prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: all based on fic prompts I receive





	1. there are things I’d like to say to you, but I don’t know how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: “I third-wheeled with you two for years before you gave me a chance.”

The front door to the academy’s home shut behind Cordelia with a soft click.

She had in her hands two large bags, both containing gifts for everyone’s favorite Stevie Nicks super-fan.

It was the first anniversary of Misty returning back from that wretched place she’d spent too long in, and Cordelia wasn’t in the mood to let her dwell on that. Earlier that morning she’d snuck out shortly after the shops had opened and made quick work of picking up something she’d placed an order on weeks ago.

In the kitchen, Misty sat with her legs criss crossed on the chair at the kitchen island, reading an old copy of Cordelia’s _ Silence of the Lambs_. 

Slowing her movements, Cordelia quietly reveled in Misty’s early morning beauty; the golden hair illuminated by the sun not quite having reached high noon, the intense dedication to the words on the page, the lips closing around her fingers to bite at her nails in suspense.

“I don’t know how you’re reading that,” she commented as softly as could be. “It scared me so badly I stopped after a hundred or so pages.”

Misty snorted, flipping the book over to hold her place. “You don’t find Hannibal Lecter fascinating?”

“Do _ you_?” Wide eyes met sparkling blues.

A wink. “I best not be answerin’ that if I still wanna be your friend.”

Cordelia briefly shut her eyes. _ We can be more than that, if you’d ever want. _

Blinking them back open, she offered up the bags to Misty. “I have a gift for you. _ Gifts_,” she corrected.

“For me? Ah, shit, Delia, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Well, it’s just-“ she dropped her head in embarrassment. “Nothing special. I just wanted to show you how grateful I am that you’ve been home for a year now.”

“Damn, has it been that long? Feels like yesterday I walked through those doors and saw them pretty eyes a’ yours.”

Cordelia blushed. “Would you like to come out to the greenhouse with me? I can water our plants while you open this.”

“Sure thing, cutie.”

In the solace of their shared hobby, Cordelia gently set the bags down on the table and let Misty take a peek at them. “Is this what I think it is, Delia?”

“Open it and find out,” Cordelia couldn’t help the ecstatic grin at Misty’s childlike excitement. She ripped the wrapping paper off; a child on Christmas morning, and gasped.

“Holy _ shit._ ‘Scuse my French.” In front of her lay a vintage turntable, just small enough to fit in the corner of the greenhouse Cordelia had cleared off in preparation. She had been fretting for months on what to give Misty, having a hard time finding something that came from deep in her heart without spilling too much love everywhere. Her own personal feelings for Misty aside, this was the one thing she could think of that could offer some benefit to her.

“There’s more,” Cordelia replied quickly, her nerves shot.

“And you got me records?” Misty raised her head in disbelief.

“Every Fleetwood Mac record the store had, plus most of Stevie’s and a few others I found you might like.”

“Gosh, Delia,” she murmured, dancing her fingertips across the vinyl records like they were just a mirage that could disappear at any moment. “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

She then launched herself into Cordelia’s arms, catching the older blonde off guard with a soft _ oof_.

Relaxing into the stimulation of Misty’s body pressed against her own, she reflexively cupped the back of her head and held her close. “So you like it? I can return it, if you’d rather have your cassette tapes, but I figured down here you could-“

Misty clutched at her so hard it would hurt if the embrace didn’t feel so divinely spiritual to Cordelia. “No, I love it. I love _ you_.”

Cordelia immediately tensed up, pulling back and searching her eyes for an explanation. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, yeah,” Misty stammered, “I guess now’s a good time to let ya know that.” She stood tall, puffed her chest a little, and gave a quick nod of her chin. “I love you. I do. Not in the friendship way,” she added.

If Misty’s fingers weren’t still clutching her upper arms, Cordelia might have stumbled backwards into their belladonna. In the moment it took to process everything Misty just confessed, Cordelia found solace in the gaze that never left hers. Misty meant it, was standing here admitting her deepest secrets to be spilled on the dirty, muddy floor.

Misty _ loved _ her.

“I love you,” she finally spit out. “I love you so much it’s all I think about. I can’t do much of anything else.”

“Well, goddamn.” Pink lipped and rosy cheeked, Misty had never looked so beautiful to Cordelia. “I’m not sure what to do now, I wasn’t expectin’ that.”

“Can I kiss you?” The words were spoken with haste, Cordelia’s lips buzzing for the relief only Misty’s could provide.

Misty didn’t even grace her with a response, simply planting her feet and closing the gap between them to brush their lips together. 

Inside Cordelia, a fire began igniting. Burning had never felt this _ good_.

“Misty,” she whispered, letting her latch onto the skin under her earlobe, “I love you.”

“I love you,” she replied just before using her teeth. “More than anyone on this planet.”

“Even Stevie?”

“Even Stevie.”

Cordelia laughed, really laughed, for the first time in what felt like an entire lifetime. She was giddy, unbelievably alight with a happiness that threatened to send her into overdrive.

“What’s so funny?”

“I feel like I third-wheeled with you two for years before you gave me a chance.”

“You wanna know a secret, Delia?”

Another kiss.

“Yes?”

“There are things I wanna do to you that I wouldn’t do to Stevie.”

“And what, exactly, are these things?”

Misty tilted her head.

“Maybe if I gotcha outta those fancy clothes, I could show ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all prompts/requests etc etc can be sent to my tumblr or twitter???? i hope you know where they are by now???
> 
> I condensed all the prompts I got so I wasn’t flooding the tag idk sorry here they are


	2. if you weren’t mine I’d be jealous of your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To fill the prompts: “I just like proving you wrong.” “Come over here and make me.” “You know you want it, sweetheart.” “Quit it or I’ll bite.” “How do I even put up with you?” and “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

“I bet I can make you moan just by touchin’ ya leg.”

“I am not _that _desperate,” Cordelia rolled her eyes.

They hadn’t had sex in thirty six hours. In Misty’s world, that might have well been thirty six whole years. Cordelia had returned that evening from an overnight business trip that Misty would have killed to go on, but accommodations were measly. The business executive had requested Cordelia and Cordelia _only_. 

“You wanna bet?”

“No, I do not. I’d like to finish this episode and take a nice warm bath before going to sleep.”

Misty made an amused hum.

Cordelia side eyed her. “What?”

“I just like provin’ ya wrong. It keeps me young.”

“I’m exhausted, Misty. I promise tomorrow we can do whatever you want.”

“Yeah, but-“

“But what?”

A cocky, “You know you want it, sweetheart.”

Cordelia released a dry snort. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re annoying?”

“Once or twice,” Misty nodded very seriously. Cordelia simply gave her an affectionate lopsided grin, letting her tangle their fingers together. Sometimes this is all Cordelia craved, the simplicity of watching her favorite show with Misty and no interruptions or otherwise common annoyances from the gaggle of teenage girls in her home. 

For a while she was able to focus on the screen, until Misty’s fingers released Cordelia’s and began wandering. Innocent at first, the touches were light and unassuming. Then, in true Misty fashion, they grew bold and brushed the hair from the back of Cordelia’s neck. Goosebumps rose. It was wicked of her, she knew Cordelia turned to jello with a few well placed brushes against her neck and décolletage.

“Stop it,” she warned, trying to desperately hide the smile that contradicted her tone.

“Come over here and make me.”

“How do I even put up with you? You’re like a child.”

“I think it’s because you’re in love with me or somethin’. Don’t quote me though, I could be wrong.”

Cordelia finally, _finally _hit pause on her show and scrambled over to swing one leg around Misty’s waist. She glanced down in amusement, feeling Misty’s strong arms wrap around her lower back and teasingly reach down to cup her ass.

Misty, like the little devil she is, tossed Cordelia off her and onto her back on the couch. It was her favorite thing, having the one and only Supreme in such compromising positions.

The older blonde’s chest was already heaving. “We need to- we need to take this upstairs.”

From where she was busy brushing her mouth on Cordelia’s nipple through the layers of fabric, Misty murmured, “Everyone’s asleep.”

“What if someone wakes up?”

“Last time half them girls slept through Queenie’s fire drill. No one is waking up.”

“Okay, but-“ Cordelia tried one last time in vain, like she wasn’t already beyond ready for Misty to fuck her right then and there. “This was my great grandmother’s couch. We can’t have sex on it,” she hissed.

“And may she rest in the sweetest of peace,” Misty laughed, tugging Cordelia’s blouse from annoyingly buttoned up pants. “Can I fuck you now or do you have some other excuses?”

“No,” she blushed.

Despite the reckless need to make Cordelia come in seconds, Misty undressed her carefully, with all the reverence in the world. Cordelia felt worshipped like a God at the altar.

She finally got Cordelia down to her underwear, taking one prolonged look like she’d never seen her naked before. A smirk curled at the edges of her lips, making Cordelia breathlessly ask, “Are you going to take me or stare at me all night?”

“That’s bold for someone who was ‘not that desperate’,” Misty bit back her laughter that threatened to expose them in this darkened living room.

“Misty please,” Cordelia begged. “Just touch me.”

“It’s a good thing I like those noises ya make when I do this,” Misty slid two fingers over her clit, basking in the glee that came as Cordelia just about fell sideways off the couch. 

“_Fuck._”

“I’m tryin’ to, if you’d stop squirming around.” Misty herself was breathless with desire, but she still managed to tease Cordelia in her most vulnerable state.

She swooped down to latch her teeth lightly on the skin of Cordelia’s chest, just low enough to leave marks only she’ll be able to see. Marking Cordelia was territorial, like the small bruises she was coaxing forth spoke her undying devotion.

Cordelia, in a quiet and surprising twist, got Misty’s skirt bunched at her waist with a snap of her fingers. Then those same fingers were rubbing her through underwear, pressing down just enough to make Misty jerk forward and gasp.

Now the Supreme was the one to smirk, “Who’s the desperate one now?”

Ignoring her, Misty began peppering tiny kisses over Cordelia’s chest as she swirled her fingertips slowly and wickedly over the latter’s clit.

In turn, Cordelia pushed two fingers inside her and stalled, waiting for the forthcoming moan.

“Stop teasing me. Quit it or I’ll _bite_,” Misty seethed, her own fingers shoving inside Cordelia before stopping too.

“You know I- _ah_, _shit_, you know I like it when you mark me.” The feeling of being so irrevocably and insanely wanted turned Cordelia on like nothing else. When the teeth latched onto the skin of her chest and bit down, well, it’s a good thing Misty used her free hand to cover her mouth.

In a haze of sexual energy and palpable magic thrumming through the air, they fucked each other hurriedly; fingers pounding in an out, thumbs rolling over clits to create symphonies of unintelligible filthy pleas.

Misty came first, grinding her hips down from where she was hovering above Cordelia. Her eyes were squeezed shut in blissful agony, her cries being smothered by Cordelia crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. It sent her over the edge right after, her own body arching to meet Misty’s incessant thrusts. 

The pair collapsed onto the couch with sticky skin and a rush of endorphins, giving Misty an ethereal glow that only further proved Cordelia’s point that she was a divine being sent straight from God.

Five minutes later, Misty lay still on her chest. “Delia,” she whined softly, “I’m real tired now.”

Cordelia fought hard not to roll her eyes, instead transmuting them into their bedroom with the door firmly shut behind them. She laid Misty down gently, watching as she snuggled under the covers and drifted sweetly off to sleep. It’s a good thing she looked this pretty all the time, otherwise Cordelia wouldn’t let her get away with so much.

Even in her radiant health, Cordelia still enjoyed the nightly skin care routine she’d adopted as a teenager. Returning to crawl into bed, she very softly kissed Misty’s forehead.

The action stirred Misty from her shallow sleep. She tilted her head up, lips puckered and eyes still closed. When Cordelia kissed her properly, she asked, “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

“Because you’re cute when you sleep. It’s the only time you’re _quiet.”_


	3. we don’t cry for love, that’s dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: “it’s okay to cry...”

There was a thunderstorm coming in.

Cordelia could sense it. One of the many benefits of being the Supreme, she supposed, were her heightened senses and ability to pinpoint changes in weather like she was some goddamn Channel 3 weatherwoman.

The majority of her girls were stationed in the downstairs living room, all cuddled under blankets with popcorn and the occasional candy bar Coco had stashed for times like these. The one person she couldn’t place was the woman she’d been in love with for two years, six months, and one week.

(And four days, not that she’s counting.)

Inquiring the whereabouts of Misty earned her a dozen pairs of eyes and the ultimatum that, _no_, no one has seen her since this morning. That wasn’t odd to Cordelia, it probably just meant she was in the greenhouse. The problem was that Misty probably couldn’t hear the thunderstorm rolling in over the sound of her newly acquired record player, purchased by yours truly.

Sighing, Cordelia pulled on her rain boots and threw on a raincoat, grabbing Misty’s along with it. Trudging through the mud soaked lawn, she didn’t pause to swing the door open. There, sat perched on a stool, was God’s greatest gift to earth.

Misty had her back turned, frizzy haired with a look of concentration on her face. “Hi, Delia,” she called without looking back.

“Hi Misty. It just started storming outside, I wasn’t sure if you could hear it. Didn’t want you getting caught in the rain,” she chuckled nervously.

“Ah, my knight in shining armor,” Misty finally looked back at her. “But a little rain never killed anyone. In fact, we should go dance in it.”

“Oh, I couldn’t-“

“Miss Supreme is scared of a little rain?” She teased.

Cordelia didn’t know how to say the idea of dancing with Misty in the rain sent her into a wave of fresh panic. Being so close to her without crushing their lips together would be a real feat. 

Even so, she caved at Misty’s sinfully adorable pout. “Just for a _minute._”

Misty clapped her hands in excitement.

Outside, the skies had seemingly opened up to pour buckets of rain down on their heads. The rain jacket Cordelia had brought for Misty sat abandoned on the stool, which meant that she was subjected to watching the thin fabric of Misty’s dress soak through.

Leaving her braless chest practically on display.

_Close your mouth, Cordelia, _she had to remind herself.

Misty danced in her own peculiar way as Cordelia watched and tried to swallow under the thick emotion of love bubbling up in her throat. She looked so carefree and beautiful that it hurt.

The younger blonde grabbed her hand and tugged her into a slow waltz, the rain making this entire scenario much more romantic than it needed to be.

They danced like this for what felt like hours until Misty grew weary and pulled her close; chest to chest, cheek to cheek.

There were no words in the human language that Cordelia could conjure up in the moment, too overwhelmed with the press of Misty’s thin frame up against her body. 

In her ear, she heard Misty drawl low and gritty, “You’re in love with me, aren’t you?”

Time stopped in Cordelia’s world. It felt like she was frozen on two feet, unable to speak a lick of a word. Even so, she found herself nodding.

“Mhm. I thought so.” Again, in that fucking accent, everything sounded so unnecessarily sweet.

Cordelia pulled back, ready to run into the safety of the house and into her room so she could process this. Tears mixed with rain splashed down her face, her upper lip quivering and trembling. She took a step backwards to leave. Too bad Misty gripped her forearm in an embrace that shouldn’t feel so _right_.

“Hey, woah there cutie. What’s the matter? It’s okay to cry.”

“Misty please, I don’t want to embarrass myself. Let me go inside.”

“Why would you- _oh. _You don’t know.”

“Know what?” Cordelia found herself growing impatient.

“I thought it was clear, but God knows I’m shit at expressin’ myself. I love you too, Delia,” she said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

“You what?”

“Reckon it’s been about two years now.”

“Jesus, Misty. Kiss me, please. Please,” she repeated.

And that’s exactly what Misty did, under the storm that brought them together.


	4. these are what they call hard feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt “Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.” “You’re still mad?” and “You got a cute butt.”

The music blared through the speakers, much too loud for Cordelia’s ears. It made her feel ancient. She weaved through waves of drunk people, bodies pushing up against her every which way she turned.

Finally, at the far end of the bar, she found her other half nursing a whiskey ginger and looking incredibly angelic under the dim lighting. She was surprised there weren’t men begging for a second of her time at her feet.

Misty could sense her from across the room, turning to give her a look of disdain. Cordelia pushed past a few more groups of dancers before finally reaching the stool next to her. Leaning over so Misty could hear her above the music and shouting, she asked, “You’re still mad?”

“I’m not mad, Delia. I was never mad. I just wish what Mallory told you wasn’t true.” Her words were slurred but still spoken with clarity, the alcohol thrumming through Misty’s veins doing its job at releasing all her inner thoughts.

Earlier that afternoon, Cordelia had confided in Misty about what Mallory had told her about their previous life. The apocalypse, Michael, Misty coming back because of him, her sacrifice, all of it. She had been shocked and upset, needing the support of the only person she could think of. When Misty was filled in, she took a seconds pause before leaving the room, claiming she needed some air.

“I did what was needed, apparently. It was to save the world.”

“Yeah,” Misty’s fingers curled around her glass, wet with condensation. “I know. But I wish I had been there with you and not with Stevie.”

Cordelia tucked a lock of unruly hair behind an ear. “You know what the good news is?”

“What’s that?”

“You’re still coming home with me whether you like it or not. That will never change.”

Misty downed the rest of her drink, a grin curling on the edges of her lips. “Then take me home.”

They made their way back through the crowded dance floor, Misty glued so close to Cordelia’s back that it felt divine.

Outside, as Cordelia waited for their car to pull around, Misty leaned into her neck, nose parting soft strands of hair. “Hey, guess what?”

“Yes, honey?”

“You got a cute butt.”


	5. are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt “you haven’t touched your food. what’s going on?”

Cordelia had spent all morning slaving away in the kitchen making Misty’s favorite foods.

The wild-haired blonde had been returned home a little over a month ago, eyes bright and shining despite the lackluster outer appearance that comes from being in the depths of hell for so long.

Cordelia didn’t want to think about that, didn’t want Misty to dwell on what that experience had taken from her. So she cooked all her favorite things, spent hours with her in the greenhouse, watched those god awful movies from the 70’s. Anything to take her mind off it.

Misty of course, was grateful. She’d never been doted on so dutifully by anyone. Definitely not anyone this _pretty_. It made her insides blossom with a warm feeling that could also be mistaken for arousal, especially with the way Cordelia brushed up against her so innocently sometimes she could cry.

She sat down at her usual spot at the table, legs curled underneath her, while Cordelia brought over a plate piled high with eggs, two bagels, pancakes, and fresh fruit from the grocer. Her and Cordelia sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the inexplicably quiet morning.

After the Supreme finished most of her plate, she glanced up at Misty.

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on? Did I do something wrong?”

Misty felt a swell of self hatred bubble up. “No, of course not. It’s perfect. I’m just-“

“Just what?” Cordelia urged, “Please tell me so I can help you.”

“I’m in love with you,” she spit out, “I’m in love with you, and I know you’re not in love with me and that’s _fine,_ because you’re the Supreme. And I’m healed, I’ve been healed since I walked through those doors but I’ve been goin’ batshit crazy spending all this time with you. So, yeah. That’s what’s wrong with me.” Misty sheepishly dug back into her pancakes, head down to hide the crimson red flush on her cheeks.

To her surprise, a soft chuckle rose from the back of Cordelia’s throat. She looked up in shock, having expected Cordelia to stand up and leave her in shame to wallow.

“What are you laughing at? I know I’m just a dumb swamp witch but please don’t make fun of me for this-“

“No,” Cordelia captured her hand across the table, “I’m not making fun of you. I’m laughing because I’ve spent the last three years of my life being irrevocably in love with you, so selfishly that I didn’t even realize you felt the same. It was idiotic of me.”

“Oh,” Misty replied lamely, unable to wrap her mind around this, “Well okay then. I’m very glad to hear that.”

“I love you, I do.” Cordelia reached over to swipe a drop of syrup from the corner of her mouth, sucking the finger into her own mouth like it wasn’t supposed to be the most erotic thing Misty had ever seen.

“That’s good. That’s real good, Delia.” She cracked a wide grin. “Are there more pancakes?”


	6. cut me open and i bleed, honey dripping at your feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompts: "Please, not now." "Shh, I know." and "Tell me a story."

Cold.

That’s all Cordelia felt. She was cold all over. If she weren’t the Supreme, the icy tingle blossoming in her veins may have been mistaken for something that could actually kill her.

Misty’s toes were curled around her calves, trying to warm up under the blankets in their chilly bedroom. They hadn’t spoken, not once since they’d fallen into bed together and quietly brought each other to orgasm mutually. If Cordelia could bring herself to say something, she wasn’t quite sure she’d ever shut up. 

***

Six months, (two weeks, and three days) after Misty was returned safely to the same plane of existence as Cordelia, she was antsy. 

Cordelia had been at the breakfast nook, nursing her morning cup of hot tea and oatmeal. 

“Hi, baby.”

“Good morning, Misty. Did you sleep okay?”

Misty flashed her a grin that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I always do, next to you.”

A soft blush rose to her cheeks. When Misty didn’t stroll over to make her own breakfast; and worse, refrained from stealing half of Cordelia’s, she frowned. “What’s wrong?”

The younger blonde sat across from Cordelia. “I gotta talk to you.”

Her mouth went dry, and she tried to sip her tea to dislodge the lump in her throat. Jumping to the worst conclusion, she asked, “Are you not happy with me? I’m sorry, I knew this was too fast for you. _ God_, I’m an idiot. You needed more time to heal.”

“Delia,” she clasped their hands together gently, “I’m very happy with you. My problem is that even with all your love, I don’t think I belong here.”

“What are you saying?” The hand gripping her mug trembled, sloshing warm liquid on her knuckles. 

“I’m sayin’ I need to go home. My home,” she corrected, then gave the final gut punch, “Alone.”

“How could you- without me?”

“I’ve already made up my mind, beautiful. I can’t and won’t ask you to come with me because you have responsibilities here.”

“To hell with my responsibilities,” she replied fiercely.

Misty scratched the back of her neck and fixed Cordelia with a solemn gaze. “I knew you’d say that.”

  
“Please, not now,” she begged uselessly, “I just got you back.”

“It’s not forever.”

“How long, then?”

“However long it takes. I’m a creature of nature, Delia. I need to be alone to gather my thoughts before I can come back to you the way I was before all a’ this mess.”

“This entire thing was my fault,” Cordelia averted her gaze and blinked back tears. “I never should have forced you to do the seven wonders.”

“None of this was your doing,” Misty reached over to force eye contact. “Do you hear me?”

“But I-”

“But nothing. I will not let you blame yourself.”

Misty could see her take in the next haggard breath before asking, “When are you going?”

“Two days. Figured I’d say goodbye to the girls.”

“They’ll miss you.”

“I know.”

“I’ll miss you.”

She repeated, “I know.”

***

And now they were here, two hours before Misty planned to leave. Cordelia had crooked her fingers so sweetly Misty had cried after the waves of pleasure dissipated; the only thing she ever wanted to remember was being so _ full _of her.

Cordelia broke the silence. “Do you really need to leave?” _Do you really need to me leave me_, she meant.

The air rushed from Misty’s lungs in a short puff. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“You’ll come back to me?”

“Always. I just need some time alone. Figure out who I am in this crazy world ya brought me back to.”

Deep within the recesses of her heart, Cordelia cried out, “I love you,” so softly it made Misty’s heart skip a beat.

“Shh, I know.” She propped herself up on a forearm, leaning down to pepper kisses all over Cordelia; the inside of her wrist, the sharp angle of her chin, the wet eyelashes blinking back tears.

Cordelia twisted a ringlet of curls around her finger, looking like a sinfully beautiful dream beyond the mess of tears and snot. “Tell me a story before you go. Please.”

So Misty gave her one, a story about two women who fell in love during the cusp of an apocalypse; a story about a brave witch who could tear down cities with the flick of a finger, who could make the simplest of tasks like breathing look unfathomably beautiful. 

A love story that had a clear beginning and middle, but no end in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](moonmotels.tumblr.com) where I take all prompt requests:))))


	7. make you feel my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompts: “do you treat all your hookups like this?” and “hurry up, before we regret it.”

Misty wasn’t quite sure how she ended up like this.

Specifically with two of Cordelia’s fingers thrusting inside her and a warm mouth leaving wet marks up and down the column of her throat.

(She should have known the second Cordelia had requested her company at the newly opened restaurant in the French Quarter that _ something _ was going to happen. Maybe that last bourbon was the catalyst.)

They’ve been skirting around this _ thing _ for months, both unwilling to make that first step in fear of ruining a perfectly crafted friendship. Misty would go to her grave with the fantasy of Cordelia’s lips moving gently against hers, amongst other, less PG ideas.

***

The bar had been a lovely distraction from the routine of horrendously mind numbingly boring paperwork Cordelia was used to. If she had to sign off on one more goddamn permission slip for her girls to practice magic outside the academy walls, she might _ actually _ give up her own powers and fuck off to a farm in the Netherlands. So when she’d heard about the new restaurant with a high end cocktail bar, she wasn’t in the mood to take anyone but Misty.

Okay, so maybe she was hoping a little alcohol could push them in the right direction.

When 9:00pm sharp rolled around, she’d rolled her shoulders back to feign confidence and knocked on Misty’s door. When she heard the affirmative answer, she stepped inside the room.

“Hi, Delia.”

“Hi Misty, you look incredible.” _ You took my fucking breath away _is what she really wanted to say, but that’s a story for a different day.

“This old thing? Got it from a thrift store back durin’ my rebel days when I’d skip church.” 

Cordelia couldn’t rip her eyes from where her vintage smock dress ended halfway up the skin of her creamy thighs. Finally wrenching her eyes away, she commented, “Somehow, you skipping church does not surprise me.” 

“Maybe if you get me drunk enough I can tell ya some more of my rebel stories.”

The Supreme offered up her arm for Misty to link hers through, softly chuckling, “I might like that.”

At the bar they each ordered a drink, bourbon for Misty and red wine for Cordelia. They flirted back and forth tamely, lingering glances and innocent touches that didn’t go any further than what could be construed as innuendo for something _ less _ innocent.

That all changed after four drinks.

Misty could tell Cordelia was feeling the affects of her drinks by the way she loosened up dramatically and talked freely about her wild college days.

“So you’re telling me that you stole from a department store? _ And _ got away with it?”

Cordelia sipped the last drops of her wine before motioning for another to be set down. Being a beautiful woman had its perks, she supposed, when the drink appeared almost instantaneously. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, yes. I still have the scarf somewhere.”

“And you didn’t immediately fill with regret and turn yourself in to the cops?”

She puckered her lips, “No. I have a wild side, deep down.”

“Yeah, real fuckin’ deep,” Misty joked back.

“Maybe you can see it some time.”

Over the music, Misty strained to make sure she’d heard correctly, “What’s that?”

“Maybe you can see it. My wild side.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’d enjoy that.”

***

And that’s how they ended up here; clothes thrown in every direction, chests heaving and lips plump from the kisses they shared in the backseat on their ride home. Cordelia fleetingly reminded herself to tip the driver extra well, but then Misty’s moans reached her ears and everything else beyond this room was blown to shit.

In her decently drunken stupor, Cordelia curled her fingers and pounded harder, grinning when those soft moans got breathy. 

“I want you to come, honey. Hurry up, before we regret it.”

Misty instinctively pulled back and drew her knees towards her chest, leaving Cordelia to flop down on the mattress with a soft _ oof_. “What do you mean regret it?”

“I mean, like,” she stammered, “we’re drunk. I don’t want you to think this is anything more than drunk sex.”

“I gotta say, no one’s ever told me that in the middle of fucking,” she muttered angrily, “Do you treat all your hookups like this?”

“No, Misty, that’s not what I meant,” Cordelia sat up and crossed her arms over her bare chest, “First off, I don’t _ ‘hook up_’ with anyone.”

“Coulda fooled me with the way you practically threw yourself at me at the bar.”

“Misty.”

“Sorry,” she apologized quietly, “I’m just upset you think I’d regret this.”

“I just don’t want you to force yourself to think this is more than sex. I don’t want to overwhelm you with the possibilities of what this means.”

“What do you think it means?”

Cordelia finally grew bold. “I think that I’ve thought about doing this every single day since I’ve met you. And now we’re here and I fucked it up.” 

Gentle hands pried her chin up to force eye contact. In the dim lighting from the moon shining through the curtains, Misty’s eyes were as bright as could be, looking deep into the crevices of Cordelia’s soul.

“You didn’t fuck this up.”

“But I-“

“Do you know how often I imagined this exact scenario? Being in your arms? Letting you touch me?”

“I had no idea,” Cordelia replied lamely, “I thought it was one sided.”

“Reckon I’m pretty in love with you by now.”

“Oh thank _ God_,” she sighed. “Because I think I love you. So much it’s all I can think about.”

Misty cocked her head to the side, lips turning up into a dazzling grin. “Okay.”

“Okay,” she agreed.

“Can we continue, or are there any more deep confessions you’d like to admit?”

Cordelia forcefully tugged Misty back down the bed so that her glistening wet center rested just out of reach. She dipped her head and gave her devotion with strong licks and a faithful tongue on Misty’s clit; until she came with Cordelia’s name on her lips and a sheen that gave her an ethereal glow.

Without taking a second to catch her breath, Misty pulled Cordelia up and encouraged her to straddle her leg. Catching the hint, she bore down and began riding, the wetness coating Misty’s upper thigh; shining and glistening in the light. “_Jesus,_ bet that feels good, huh?” 

“Yes,” Cordelia hissed, dragging her bottom lip between teeth.

She came like that, her clit sliding against a warm leg and two of Misty’s ringed fingers toying with her nipple. An elongated curse slipped from her lips as she ground down the final time, Misty holding on to her hips like she never wanted to let go.

Collapsing on the bed afterwards, she pawed away Misty’s attempts to slide her fingers between her legs.

“You’ve ruined me,” she half joked, the afterglow of sex giving her even more radiance than usual.

“Now what could you possibly mean by that?” Misty laughed.

“I’m tempted to absolve this entire coven and let them fend for themselves. I’ve taught them well enough, right? We can just stay like this forever.”

“You wanna know a secret?” 

“Always.”

“That wouldn’t bother me one bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is tr*sh


End file.
